In the application field of human-computer interaction techniques, the computing apparatus utilizes input/output devices to implement the human-computer interaction operation. While employing the human-computer interaction, the computing device provides a large amount of messages and prompts for the user by way of output device or display unit, and thus, the user may input the related information and operation instructions corresponding to the messages and prompts into the computing device.
Basically, the input/output devices used in the human-computer interaction operation for the computing device include keyboard, mouse, touch panel or multi-touch panel. Although the input/output devices for the human-computer interaction operation are widely used, the usability of these input/output devices is not user-friendly enough and thus cannot implement the non-contact type of human-computer interactions. For example, while operating the touch panel, the user fingers the screen of the display unit, which results in sanitation issues, and many fingerprints are formed on the screen. Regarding to the application of the mid-range or long-range distance between the user and display unit, such as a large screen or the projecting apparatus, it is usually a long distance from the narrator to the computing device. When the narrator operates the computing device, the narrator frequently has to approach the computing device to use the mouse and keyboard so that the operation of mid-range or long-range distance is quite inconvenient for the narrator.
Even if a gesture with a non-contact type is used in human-computer interaction operation, however, the interference immunity of the gesture is weakened and the identification precision of human-computer interaction operation cannot be effectively increased. Consequently, there is a need to develop a novel human-computer interaction technique.